


[podfic] ok but have you ever seen him drive

by humancorn



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, john wick is a horrible driver 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: So we know that John Wick is like deadly with a variety of weapons, but has anyone ever seen him Drive Normally?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] ok but have you ever seen him drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ok but have you ever seen him drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223736) by [humancorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn). 



> This is my first podfic! I wanted to do a short one of my own because just starting out y'know. Concrit welcome! Let me know if there's anything off about the recording so I can hopefully fix it next time. :)

Hello everyone! If you click the link below it will take you to the google drive link for this podfic. You can download or stream it! Have fun! :) You can read the original if you check the link at the authors note at the top in "related works". 

Title: ok but have you ever seen him drive

Author: humancorn

Read by: humancorn

Length: 2:52 min

Audio file format: MP3

[Click Here for Google Drive Link to PodFic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/114bsjPNGVESAjEjg0N4_xQL0LYOYAky4/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
